Orthopedic procedures and prostheses (or prosthetic implants) are commonly utilized to repair and/or replace damaged bone and tissue in the human body. For example, a knee arthroplasty can be performed to restore natural knee function by replacing damaged or diseased articular surfaces of the femur and/or tibia with artificial components. In many procedures, an incision is made into the knee joint to expose the bones comprising the joint. Cut guides can be used to guide the removal of one or more articular surfaces that are to be replaced so that prostheses can be installed to replicate the articular surfaces. Knee prostheses can include a femoral component implanted on a distal end of the femur. A tibial component can be implanted on a proximal end of a tibia and can receive a tibial bearing engageable with the femoral component. The femoral component can articulate with the tibial bearing component to replicate the function of a healthy natural knee. Various types of arthroplasties can be performed including a total knee arthroplasty, where all of the articulating compartments of the joint are repaired with prosthetic components.